


Because the Night

by JueJueBahn



Series: The Smutty Songfic Collection [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Kinda?, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of Fingering, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Underage - Freeform, and fucking around, but it's just joking around, dis is teh end~, feels and stuff, how did this get so cheesy, inappropriate name calling, mentions of rimming, weeeeeeell here we go, well u know how it is, what else is there, why am I always taking this so srsly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JueJueBahn/pseuds/JueJueBahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The conclusion. Sex obviously ensures. Do I need to say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because the Night

**Author's Note:**

> so.  
> I know I promised this much sooner (that's why I hate posting unfinished chapters of any work ^^")  
> cuz u know life. life happened. I didn't have time/inspiration/bock (yepp that's german) to finish this.  
> but here u go now it's finally done yay.  
> also how teh fk did this turn out to be so sappy this was supposed to be filthy pwp omg.  
> might be cuz I have the crimson horror right now and all I wanna do is bangbangbangbangandIwannatakeurmoney nah erm- watch gore or something, but I actually feel this is waaaaay too sappy. whatrthesefeelsdoingheregoddammit  
> anyway here u go, enjoy and stuff (even though I think it might not be as good as the other parts but then again rofl I'm a woman so yeah I think anything sexual is more interesting than the actual in and out part.  
> whatevs.)  
> here's the song (i know it's old ok! but it's still a great song and one of the most awesome sex related songs evar. stop judging me.):  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xACZHv-sLCg

Because the Night

“Oh God, are you getting bigger…?” Stiles whimpers, thighs shaking on top of Derek’s, voice hoarse and trembling, heart racing in pleasure and panic.

They’ve talked about it. Because Stiles seems to be a firm believer in embarrassing Derek as much as possible, he’s wrung all of the information the werewolf had to give out of him in one tedious session of ‘how’s and ‘why’s that Derek only indulged in because Stiles gets this lovely faint blush on his cheeks when they talk about sex. And of course because he wanted to do it with the teenager. A lot. And Stiles seems to insist on talking these things out.

Derek can’t think. He can barely make out anything Stiles says, enveloped completely in the boy, but he does notice when Stiles’ fingernails dig into his legs and his noises sound more pained than aroused. He loosens the grip he has around the boy’s waist and nuzzles into the back of his neck. Fuck, he can barely breathe from the overpowering ecstasy.

Stiles hadn’t been prepared for this, he knows. No words could have explained the intimacy and the intensity of this moment, especially to someone who has never been fucked before. They have both wanted this, but neither of them has expected it to happen this night- a school night nonetheless. But Stiles turned up at his door in the evening simply to hang out, and there was this moment they looked into each other’s eyes there in the doorway, both realising exactly what was to come, even though it had been unplanned.

“Shhhh, breathe. Relax” is pretty much all Derek is capable of saying- or murmuring to be frank- eyes falling close again because Stiles is just so _tight_ and _warm_ and _fuck_.

Barely a minute after Stiles had entered the loft Derek had him spread out on his couch. He knew by now how much Stiles enjoyed a good make-out-session, had provided more than enough, and he had to admit he had grown accustomed to them as well- loving the feeling of Stiles’ warmth through his clothes, the simplicity of touch and taste without the implication of performance afterwards. But that night they both somehow needed it- he had Stiles on the edge after no more than 15 minutes, writhing and gasping under him, grabbing wildly at all of Derek he could reach and begging Derek to take him and managing to break all of the careful defences Derek had put up in an effort to be patient with the boy.

Stiles makes an undignified noise and mumbles “Relax he says…”, but then does slightly, trying to take deep breaths and just let his body fall on Derek’s instead of supporting his own weight and _fucking hell_ if that doesn’t nudge Derek’s knot just that bit deeper inside of him.

Stiles whines. Derek groans.

Stiles has already come once, back on the couch when Derek has licked him out, and then almost once more after Derek had carried him to his bed and opened him up with his fingers. He almost felt sorry for the boy when he pushed in and Stiles had to get accustomed to him more than just enjoying himself, but it didn’t take long until Stiles got used to the intrusion and his groans took on an erotic undertone again.

Derek gasps as he instinctually thrusts up and it punches a high moan out of Stiles, who flails a bit and then sets for grabbing Derek’s hair with one hand and the man’s thigh with the other.

“Fuck…” he sighs and his arousal spikes up even though he’s obviously still in pain. Derek figures his knot is pressing at exactly the right places, but he’s still a bit insecure about Stiles’ discomfort, so he sets his palm on the boy’s lower abdomen and tries to concentrate on taking a bit of his hurt away. Stiles whines again and entangles his fingers with Derek’s, pulls his hand away as he shakes his head.

“Don’t.”

“You sure, I…”

“No” Stiles says breathlessly, “Wanna feel it.”

Derek bites his lips against a whimper from the wave of arousal that spikes up and holds onto Stiles tight again. Stiles’ hand in his hair drags him in until they’re forehead to forehead and Stiles smirks crookedly.

“What, you scared I can’t take you on, big boy?” Stiles mumbles and Derek is entirely unprepared for the laugh that drags out of him.

“Cheeky little shit” he mumbles and kisses Stiles. He doesn’t think he’s ever been happier in his entire life. Nothing except Stiles even exists right now.

When he pulls back Stiles moans quietly and licks his lips, his dazed expression intensified by the wet sparkle in his eyes as he blinks at Derek, looking almost as if he’s seen him for the first time. It might be that secret smile in Stiles’ gaze, or his fingernails scraping lightly over Derek’s scalp, but he comes right there and then, pressing a moan against Stiles’ cheek and maybe holding on to the boy’s hips a little too tight.

“Oh” Stiles gasps smartly, and tightens his grip on Derek, “Shit…”

They tumble forward with the unintentional power of the jerky thrusts Derek’s hips make without his consent and Stiles breathes brokenly into the pillow, trying to hold out until Derek comes back down. When he does come back, he’s got his teeth set harshly against Stiles’ neck and his arms still vice-like around the boy’s waist. He licks the bite mark in apology and nuzzles into the crook behind Stiles’ ear, sighing in relief when Stiles sighs with satisfaction.

“Fuck, you actually lost it a bit right there, huh?” Stiles croaks and Derek whines apologetically, kisses his ear until Stiles snickers and smells like delight and love.

“You gonna wolf out on me now?”

“Uh-uh.”

Stiles giggles again and reaches back, scratches Derek behind his ear and Derek bites the back of the teen’s conch. He’d never thought sex could involve this much laughter and easiness.

“Alright, up again. Let me breathe, Lassie.”

Derek bites him again, below his ear and Stiles gasps and clenches around his knot. The groan Derek makes sounds unearthly and undignified and he loses his trail of thought again, fingers grasping the sheets and hips pressing Stiles down into the mattress as he comes again. Stiles says “Oh” again.

“Sorry” Derek gasps, runs his nose along the boys jaw, shakes through his orgasm and drinks up Stiles’ whines like he’s addicted to them.

“S’okay” Stiles slurs and turns his head so not to suffocate in the pillows. “S’my fault anyway, practically called you a bitch.”

“Did you now?” Derek mumbles and smirks, notices that Stiles sounds playful, even though he smells so turned on it makes Derek dizzy. Or maybe that’s still the high from coming. God, he loves this boy so much it can’t be healthy.

“Lassie was female, right…?” Stiles says under his breath as Derek pulls him up again and sits back on his haunches, Stiles flailing slightly for balance, even though there’s no way they can part right now and Derek’s got him in a safe embrace, held tightly against his chest as he runs his palms over Stiles’ belly. He groans again, can’t stop thinking about how his come is lodged deeply inside there; he never wants to pull out.

Stiles grabs his wrists and holds on, gasps when they both feel another spurt squeezed out of Derek’s cock.

“Hey.”

“Hm?” Derek hums, can’t stop nuzzling into the teen’s neck, licking up his sweat and smelling his hair and drowning in him.

“Come on, touch me, I…” Stiles babbles, pushes Derek’s hands lower. His neck is actually getting hotter as he blushes and Derek can’t help but smile against Stiles’ racing pulse, can’t help teasing him a bit, scraping his nails gently through Stiles’ happy trail and his teeth along his jawline. Stiles moans and digs his fingers into Derek’s lower arms.

“Come on…” he whines and he’s definitely got used to the knot now, his cock standing proudly and offended from disregard, breath stuttering brokenly, whole body trembling with excitement. Derek knew this would be good, but he never imagined it could be this good, this perfect. He’d lay down his life for this, and he feels like the wolf in him already has a collar with Stiles’ name on it around its neck. The thought alone almost makes him come again and this sudden urge to please the boy rushes through his body like electricity, shakes him a bit when he gathers the precome drooling from the tip of Stiles’ cock and spreads it down, grasps harder at the base.

“Yeah…” Stiles gasps and goes tense all over, head lolling down and eyes unfocused on where Derek’s touching him. Contradicting this weird teasing each other thing they have, Derek starts jerking Stiles off just the way he likes it, a tad too harsh but relatively slowly, twisting on the upward stroke and giving extra attention to the head.

Stiles moans and falls forward, braces himself with his hands on the mattress between their legs and tilting his hips back against Derek in a way that is just unfairly filthy somehow. Another orgasm hits Derek like a thief in the night, rolling up and then speeding down his spine until he’s gasping wetly against Stiles skin and pushing against him and Stiles just stands his ground pushing back. Now Stiles is trembling as if he’s got electricity running through his veins and he holds his breath for a second when Derek’s got enough sense back to resume stroking him. Every time he swipes his thumb over the slit Stiles tightens so much around Derek’s knot it makes Stiles groan like he’s being punched and Derek hiss from having his dick practically milked. He’s never felt pleasure like this in his life. It’s so good he could cry.

“Fuck. All of that has to come out some time later right…?” Stiles huffs, the sound of his fingernails scratching against the sheets loud in Derek’s ears, but not as loud as the pounding of their hearts, only so much body mass between them where Derek’s chest is plastered to Stiles’ back.

The mental image of his cum running down Stiles pale thighs is doing tantalising things to him and he’s not yet ready to come _again_. He forces them into a break and holds on to Stiles hipbones, dragging him back up again. Stiles looks over his shoulder and starts nuzzling against Derek’s cheek, his jaw, his chin- any part he can reach with his body half twisted on top of Derek’s.

“So how long is this gonna… you know?” he whispers as if he’s worried he might upset Derek with the question. Derek’s brain really doesn’t work well enough to do much but nuzzle back into Stiles’ face.

“Dunno…” he mumbles against Stiles’ temple, sealing it there with a sucking kiss when Stiles rolling his hips in little circles that make Derek curse under his breath.

“Wait, you… you haven’t?” Stiles sounds weirdly surprised and Derek has no fucking clue what that emotion is the boy is emitting right now. Stiles’ hips speed up and Derek runs his palm up his pale torso- probably an unconscious attempt to shut him up, Derek doesn’t exactly know where his hand is heading but if he’d have enough clarity in his head to guess, he'd probably go with across Stiles’ mouth.

“Like ever…?” Stiles almost whines, breathless and twitchy and _oh_ \- the boy’s close.

“No.”

Stiles’ whimper sounds like it’s dragged out of him and he breathes Derek’s name as he moves his hips faster, arching his back and resting his head on Derek’s shoulder and Derek can’t keep his eyes away from that taut stretch of his white neck, dotted with moles and shiny with sweat, Adam’s apple bobbing in time with Stiles’ wet gasps. Derek wraps his hand around it, thumb and forefinger resting right in that vulnerable soft space under Stiles’ jaw, and wraps his other hand around Stiles’ dick and that’s all it takes for Stiles to come, whole body jerking in Derek’s hold, ass clenching and unclenching so deliciously he pulls Derek right over the edge with him.

Stiles is still twitching and his dick still spurting when Derek is finished and he eases them over to their sides, thankful for his big bed and only slightly sorry when Stiles winces from the movement. He’s drifting in some kind of equilibrium that leaves him as exhausted as he’s ever been- on the verge of sleep, feeling so exposed and out of control, yet so safe with Stiles in his arms. He wonders if the teenager feels the same.

Stiles is finally relaxing around him and takes a breath as if he has been drowning and fighting for air.

“Oh my God” he states and Derek hums in agreement, already half dozed off. “That was like… I mean… I came forever. Couldn’t help squeezing up and it was just pressing right there and it was just too much but I also kind of wanted it to never end and we are so doing that again like a lot…”

Derek moans and this time actually does cover Stiles’ lips with his palm. Stiles mumbles “sorry” against it and buries his hand in Derek’s hair again, scratching lightly across his scalp. Later when he’s faced with all the dog jokes Derek might be sorry about it, but right now he’s too tired and content to care about keeping up the illusion that it doesn’t simply feel good. So he let’s Stiles off and moves the hand from his mouth down to his stomach, rubbing possessively over the area over where his dick is still buried.

“It’s still not going down” Stiles states and wiggles his ass against Derek to prove his point. Derek hugs him tighter and makes a sad excuse for a growl.

“Give it time” he murmurs against the back of Stiles ear, nose buried in the damp curls above it, and sighs contently when the teenager resumes petting him. Stiles still smells heady, but his usual sweetness is buried right there over the nape of his neck.

“Are you gonna come again?”

“Not if you keep talking.”

Stiles is quiet for a while and Derek almost nods off, hypnotised by their breathing evening out and Stiles fingers drawing circles on his head.

“How does it feel?” Stiles asks, quieter than before, and Derek opens his eyes slightly, actually giving it thought because Stiles isn’t joking.

“Like… right before coming. When you’re on the edge and any little thing can set you off.”

Stiles hums.

“Do you still feel like that?”

Derek takes a moment to check but mostly he just feels sated, overprotective and exhausted.

“No. I think that was it.”

Stiles hums again and then makes a big show of sighing and stretching (as far as he can with Derek’s knot still lodged up his ass).

“I am definitely not going to school tomorrow.”

Derek really doesn’t give a shit.

“And you’re explaining to my dad why.”

He’d actually rather Stiles stay in bed with him than wake up early and leave for- wait, what?

Stiles starts giggling uncontrollably and only stops when Derek bites his ear and pinches his side. The giggling actually makes the boy clench and that just feels weird on his knot now that he’s no longer turned on.

“That was so worth it- I don’t even have to be a werewolf to have felt your heart skipping a beat” Stiles snickers and turns his head so they’re nose to nose.

“I’ll find something to tell him but you have to harbor me until afternoon, because I will definitely sleep in.”

Derek grins and kisses him. “I’m sure I’ll make some use of you staying.”

Stiles eyes say he’s tired but his smile is as bright as the sun when he agrees with another kiss.


End file.
